This invention relates to shipping cartons and, more particularly, to shipping cartons for five legged chair bases.
A shipping carton for five legged chair bases customarily is pentagonal and contains multiple chair bases for economy and efficiency. In addition, trailers used for transporting the pentagonal cartons are commonly filled to capacity with the maximum number of densely packed cartons possible on a single shipment.
Due to the unique geometry of five legged chair bases and pentagonal shaped cartons, trailers used in shipping these cartons are not entirely filled in that voids and unused space are inevitable. The efficiency of packing a trailer with pentagonal shaped cartons is simply limited.